Ralph Gerard
Ralph Gerard Esq. is a nobleman and Lord of House Gerard of Asgarnia. Ralph is still only a teenager, although he matured quickly compared to his peers. When Ralph Gerard was 16 years of age, his father was slaughtered during battle. Biography Ralph Gerard was the son of a knight (who was faithful and holy in the eyes of Saradomin). The knight went by the name of Sir James Gerard, he was a great soldier and excelled in combat beyond most men. Ralph Gerard's mother was a common woman, who had fallen in love with Sir James Gerard just years earlier, she went by the name of Fiona Gerard. Childhood Ralph Gerard was born in Rimmington (his parents were quite wealthy and had been able to afford a comfortable home for Ralph to grow up in and around). Ralph Gerard was an intelligent child, when he was only 11 months old he was fluent in Commonspeak. When he was 7 months old he was walking. James and Fiona were happy with Ralph's progress so they decided to give him a good education at an early age, Ralph Gerard started school when he was only 5 years old and 8 months. By the age of 11, Ralph was one of the most talented students in his school. At around this time he started to form his own opinions on how people should live and how some common problems in society may be solved. Adolescence At the age of 12, Ralph Gerard started discovering more and more about himself, he was researching Saradomin and spending more time at the local library. Ralph had no interest in combat or activities that may harm others (he believed more in the power of language). Ralph generally had opinions and interests that were more akin to an adult rather than an adolescent. Ralph Gerard was never very happy with himself, he always thought of himself as having no skills (but this was far from the truth). At the age of 14, Ralph began experiencing the changes of puberty and started understanding the world in more detail than he had before. All throughout Ralph's adolescence he was not interested in women, although he identified as a heterosexual. Important Event When Ralph Gerard was 16 years old, his father went to an important battle. 2 months after his departure, Ralph and Fiona received the news of his death. 3 years later, Fiona Gerard passed away from natural causes at the age of 54. These were dark times for Ralph Gerard. Adulthood Ralph was approaching his 19th birthday (this was the age that he inherited his parents titles and wealth). Ralph Gerard had been saving up for a long time now, working as a lumberjack in the forests just north of Falador. He went to the king and asked to purchase a home in Falador, the king was amused by his enthusiasm and instead gifted a house to him (Ralph lives in the home just east of the fountain in Falador). Present Day Ralph celebrated his 19th birthday with great joy, as he ate and drank in his new home. On the morning after his birthday, there was a knock on his door. There was a messenger at the door, who handed him a letter of summoning from the king. Ralph Gerard went to the king, who officially handed him his titles and fortune and blessed him in the name of Saradomin. Whilst Ralph was leaving the castle he noticed a knight in the shadows, he approached him and spoke with him. They became good friends. Appearance Ralph has become a modest man over the years, although he enjoys wearing extravagant clothes. He has the face and body type of a Western European. Facial Ralph has a high cheekbone. His chin is sharp and rounded. He has light brown short hair, with medium length eyebrows. He has a standard nose. He has blue eyes, which change to green in direct sunlight. Ralph is clean shaven. Bodily Ralph Gerard has a young, muscular body (although he has little strength). He is 6 feet tall. He has fair skin. He has clean fingernails. He has the hands of a noble. His torso is of standard size. His legs are of standard size. Personality Ralph Gerard is a calm and collected person, he thinks before he speaks. Ralph has recently become interested in politics. Ralph has tried to minimize change in his life (since the death of his parents) by following the same routine everyday. He has had an infatuation for Saradomin since he was in his childhood years. He likes to spoil himself sometimes with the large amount of wealth he obtained from his parents. Ralph Gerard aims to follow the traditions and ancient practices of his people. Abilities * Ralph has an advanced and well curated knowledge of Commonspeak. * He has obtained an intermediate level of knowledge about the monetary system. * Ralph has an advanced and well curated knowledge of etiquette. * Ralph Gerard is a beginner at cooking. * He has obtained an intermediate level of knowledge about combat. * Ralph Gerard is a beginner at firemaking. * He has obtained an intermediate level of knowledge about woodcutting. Trivia *Ralph absolutely detests combat, he will only use combat if it depends on his life.Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Humans Category:Lawful Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:School